Uchiha Necklace
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Uchiha Itachi berupa kalung berlambang kipas milik mendiang ibunya. Namun Sakura tidak berani memakainya karena Itachi menganjurkan untuk meminta izin dari Sasuke sebelum memakainya. Akankah Sasuke memberikan izin kepada Sakura untuk memakai kalung tersebut?/ happy reading!


Judul : Uchiha Necklace

Author : Sayaka Bosconovitch

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Summary : Forehead Poke Celebration.

Sakura mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Uchiha Itachi berupa kalung berlambang kipas milik mendiang ibunya. Namun Sakura tidak berani memakainya karena Itachi menganjurkan untuk meminta izin dari Sasuke sebelum memakainya. Akankah Sasuke memberikan izin kepada Sakura untuk memakai kalung tersebut?/ happy reading!

..

..

..

..

..

"Kau sudah benar-benar mau pergi?" gadis merah jambu ini masih mau Sasuke tetap tinggal. "Tsunade _-sama_ baru saja ingin menyelesaikan tangan palsumu dari sel Hashirama." ucapnya.

"Aku... aku ingin melihatnya sendiri... seperti apa dunia itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau... aku bilang... aku... aku ingin ikut denganmu?"

"Ini adalah jalan penebusanku... kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku." ucap Sasuke.

"Tak ada hubungannya katamu." Sakura murung.

Masih tetap seperti dulu, Sakura selalu saja ingin ikut ketika Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan desa.

 _Poke!_

Sasuke menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura menggunakan kedua ujung jarinya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Itachi kepadanya. "Kita akan segera bertemu kembali... Terima kasih ..." dan Sasuke pun pergi.

..

[Sakura's POV]

Hari ini dia pergi lagi. Meski tak rela kami tetap mengantarkan kepergiannya, hanya aku dan Guru Kakashi saja sih sebenarnya. Entah kemana perginya Si Naruto, sejak tadi pagi ia sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya misi hidupmu, Sasuke _-kun._ Tapi apapun itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan sekali lagi, aku percaya padamu. Dalam hati ini rasa cintaku semakin besar kepadamu. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi akan apa yang pernah kau perbuat di masa lalu terhadapku. Kau sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus padaku. Mau bagimana lagi, aku sudah pasti memaafkanmu karena hanya kau lah Sasuke _-kun_ , orang yang selalu kupikirkan dalam setiap hembus nafasku.

Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana derita yang kau rasa. Tapi aku merasakan kehampaan dalam hidupku kalau kau tak ada.

Senang. Itu yang kurasakan tatkala melihatmu ada di desa setelah sekian lama. Tapi hari ini kau pergi lagi melakukan perjalanan yang kau sebut sebagai penebusan dosa.

Kau memberikan sebuah ketukan ringan pada dahiku dan kau bilang kalau kita akan segera bertemu kembali. Aku sangat senang, setidaknya kau tidak membuatku tak sadarkan diri seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

..

[Normal POV]

Gadis merah muda yang identik dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang ini berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan perbaikan infrastruktur desa.

Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan, Sakura tidak tahu kalau di depannya ada sebuah batu. Ia tersandung batu tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur. Lutut dan siku yang menumpu tubuhnya tergores oleh aspal jalan yang kasar hingga menyebabkan darah segar mengucur dari kedua lutut dan siku kirinya.

"Aaauch!" Sakura melenguh kesakitan namun ia tetap berusaha bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya dengan susah payah.

"Oh, apa itu?" ucap Sakura ketika melihat sebuah benda terjatuh dari saku bajunya.

Benda itu adalah kalung pemberian Itachi yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Kalung berbentuk kipas yang merupakan lambang dari klan Uchiha. Sejenak gadis itu sempat teringat akan pesan dari Itachi.

 _'Mintalah izin dari Sasuke kalau kau ingin memakainya.'_ kata-kata itulah yang terngiang dibenak Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke masih belum jauh karena ia masih bisa merasakan _chakra_ nya.

Sakura terus berlari sekencang mungkin tak peduli pandangan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mengabaikan rasa perih di kedua lutut dan siku kirinya.

..

 _ **Flashback**_

Kantor Hokage Konohagakure

Tok tok tok ...

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu besar ruangan Hokage.

"Masuk." ucap Tsunade sang Hokage kelima tegas.

Masuklah seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan mahkota merah jambunya yang nampak indah. Ya, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan murid kesayangan Hokage kelima.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura sopan mengingat wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya tersebut adalah orang yang mengajarinya _ninjutsu_ medis.

"Hmm," dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah ia mengangguk "pindahkan berkas-berkas yang sudah kutandatangani ini ke ruang arsip." perintah sang Hokage.

"Baik." ucap Sakura patuh.

"Sakura," panggil Tsunade manakala murid kesayangannya itu tengah memungut tumpukan berkas yang telah ditandatangani olehnya.

"Ya, ada apa Tsunade _-sama_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Bagaimana keadaan di rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk, anak-anak yang terserang diare beberapa waktu lalu juga sudah berangsur membaik. Para ninja yang baru pulang dari misi kebanyakan hanya mengalami luka memar saja pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan itu juga tidak tergolong fatal." terang Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah. Sepertinya kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Ah, tidak juga. Lagi pula itu kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai ninja medis." ujar Sakura merendah.

"Setelah ini aku memberimu libur selama tiga hari. Pergunakan waktu tiga hari itu dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hmm." Tsunade mengangguk meyakinkan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade _-sama._ " ucap Sakura bahagia seraya membawa tumpukan berkas itu ke ruang arsip.

..

"Ini ditaruh di mana ya." tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa. Pasalnya di dalam ruangan besar itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi pada rak-rak besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah almari besar yang ada diujung lorong. Almari itu berpintu kaca, dari luar terlihat beberapa gulungan misi rahasia _anbu_ Konoha. Sakura membukanya dan mendapati banyak sekali arsip di dalamnya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Sakura masuk ke ruangan arsip karena biasanya Shizune lah yang menyimpan berkas-berkas tersebut. Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan arsip yang menyimpan berbagai sejarah masa lalu desa konoha. Hanya orang-orang kepercayaan Hokage saja yang dapat masuk ruangan ini, termasuk Sakura. Namun ini baru pertama kalinya bagi murid kesayangan Hokage kelima itu.

Krieeeeet ...

Sakura membuka pelan pintu almari itu. Di dalamnya banyak sekali gulungan misi dan juga berkas-berkas penting desa. Namun ada satu yang membuat gadis beriris teduh ini penasaran, pada sebuah kotak kayu di sudut paling bawah almari terdapat tulisan **'Sangat Rahasia'.**

Bukan berarti tidak mengerti maksud dari label bertuliskan **'Sangat Rahasia** ' pada kotak kayu itu, Sakura tahu kalau dirinya tidak diperbolehkan untuk membukanya. Akan tetapi rasa penasarannya lah yang memaksa tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kotak kayu itu.

'Apa isi dari kotak ini?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Murid kesayangan Hokage keliama ini benar-benar penasaran dengan isi kotak kayu tersebut. Ia menengok ke sekelilingnya memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Sakura berjongkok dan mengambil kotak kayu di sudut bawah almari lalu membukanya.

Kedua alis gadis itu terangkat heran ketika melihat sebuah lambang suatu klan yang tak asing baginya. Lambang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dikasihi olehnya. Lambang berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah dan putih itu adalah lambang khas klan Uchiha.

Manik emeraldnya bergerak membaca sebuah rahasia para petinggi desa pada masa pemerintahan Hokage ketiga. Sebuah kebenaran mengenai tragedi pembantaian klan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

'Benarkah demikian yang terjadi? Tapi kenapa ...' batin Sakura tak percaya.

'Apa Sasuke harus tahu mengenai kebenaran ini?'

'Tunggu dulu, kalau Itachi tidak membunuh Sasuke itu berarti ...'

'Uchiha Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya, Sasuke." Sakura masih terlarut dalam konflik batin yang dialaminya hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aaaaah aku harus segera kembali." ucapnya seraya menyeka buliran air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

Sakura membereskan berkas-berkas itu dan memasukkannya kembali pada kotak kayu dan menaruhnya di sudut bawah almari besar. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menutup rapat pintu kaca almari tersebut.

Gadis merah jambu ini pergi meninggalkan ruangan arsip dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Antara kesal pada petinggi desa dan iba pada kedua kakak beradik Uchiha. Ia tidak mengira jika dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha ternyata menyimpan sebuah kebenaran bahwa Uchiha Itachi sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu.

..

Haruno Sakura, gadis berparas cantik dengan mahkota indah berwarna merah jambu dan beriris emerald ini merupakan seorang ninja medis yang dilatih langsung oleh Senju Tsunade sang Hokage kelima.

Semenjak ia mengetahui kebenaran mengenai pembantaian klan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, gadis yang identik dengan bunga musim semi ini tak pernah sedetik pun untuk tidak teringat pada mantan rekannya yang kini telah menjadi ninja pelarian.

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kalau saja ia yang berada di posisi Sasuke saat itu. Malam dimana terjadi pembantaian klan, saat itu Sasuke hanyalah seorang bocah yang tak tahu apapun. Kemudian kakak yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia banggakan seketika itu juga telah menanamkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam pada diri Sasuke hingga saat ini. Suatu dendam yang tak mungkin dapat terpadamkan jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui kebenaran dibalik rasa dendam yang selalu ia rasakan.

Setetes _liquid_ bening kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menetaskan air mata akibat kelancangannya untuk membuka dokumen rahasia desa kemarin.

Mata gadis merah jambu ini memicing tatkala sinar matahari yang tanpa permisi mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jika biasanya Sakura sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk merawat para pasiennya, hari ini ia masih terbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Itu karena gadis merah jambu ini sedang libur kerja untuk tiga hari ke depan.

Mengingat tak akan ada hal lain yang akan ia kerjakan hari ini, Sakura masih menikmati pagi indahnya dengan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur. Meski rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sejak beberapa menit lalu, gadis musim semi ini masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar membasuh muka di kamar mandi.

"Sakura." sebuah suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara ibunya memanggil dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Iya _kaa-san_." sahut Sakura malas.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak? Keluarlah dan kita sarapan bersama." perintah sang ibu.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

..

Seusai sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar desa. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan perlahan menikmati udara sejuk di bawah pepohonan rindang di tengah hutan.

Sebenarnya tadi Sakura hanya ingin main ke rumah Ino tapi sayang orang yang ia cari sedang ada misi bersama Shikamaru dan juga Chouji. Mau ke tempat Naruto juga tidak ada karena rekan satu timnya itu sedang berlatih mengembangkan jutsu bersama Tuan Jiraya. Dan beginilah jadinya, Gadis merah jambu ini akhirnya hanya dapat berjalan-jalan tidak jelas sampai keluar desa.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya, ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah hingga sampai ke tengah hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung membuang rasa penat akibat kesibukannya beberapa hari belakangan.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh keluar dari desanya. Sedikit menyesal juga sebenarnya karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa bekal untuk perjalanannya hari ini. Ketika matahari mulai terik dan menyebabkan peluh bercucuran di dahi gadis musim semi itu.

Haus. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Namum ia terus berjalan karena ia tahu betul kalau tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini ada sebuah sungai yang alirannya tenang dan juga jernih airnya.

Zrassssssssssssh ...

Tak lama kemudian suara aliran air sungai sudah terdengar. Itu menandakan kalau lokasi keberadaan sungai sudah tak jauh lagi. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena dirasa tenggorokannya sudah mulai kering.

Sakura berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah jalan bercabang di depannya. Ia segera berlari menuju cabang jalan sebelah kiri dimana jalan itulah yang akan menuntunnya menuju sungai.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." ucap Sakura lega manakala ia telah sampai dibibir sungai beraliran tenang itu.

Segera gadis musim semi ini mengambil air jernih disungai itu menggunakan kedua tangkupan tangannya lalu meminum airnya.

"Aaah segaaar." tenggorokannya terasa segar kembali usai menenggak air di sungai itu.

Sakura duduk berselonjor di tepi sungai tak lupa ia melepas sepatu ninjanya dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Ia memainkan kakinya dengan menendang-nendangkannya hingga membuat beberapa cipratan air mengenai wajahnya yang berpeluh.

Krassssak!

"Eh suara apa itu?" ucap Sakura heran mendengar seperti ada suara orang berjalan mendekati sungai.

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil sikap waspada. Masih tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, _kunoichi_ konoha ini berjalan menuju sumber suara. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengendap-endap memastikan tidak ada orang di balik semak belukar.

'A-apa itu?' batin Sakura panik ketika mendapati ada dua bayangan manusia dibalik semak belukar.

Sakura meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dua bayangan itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Bukannya pergi untuk bersembunyi, Sakura yang begitu penasaran dengan dua sosok bayangan di balik semak itu malah menunggunya untuk mengetahui siapa mereka.

'O-orang itu ...' batin Sakura terkejut setelah melihat dengan jelas wujud mereka. Gadis merah jambu ini sangat mengenal betul dua orang itu. Jubah yang mereka kenakan dengan lambang awan berwarna merah, 'mereka _akatsuki_.'

Seperti terkena sebuah genjutsu, tubuhnya serasa tak mau bergerak. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan kepada kakinya untuk segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia terlibat pertarungan dengan dua orang anggota akatsuki tersebut.

"U-uchiha Itachi." ucap Sakura spontan ketika dua orang anggota akatsuki tersebut telah terlihat jelas oleh kedua manik emeraldnya.

"Hn. Ninja Konoha ya, untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Itachi yang langsung tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya adalah _kunoichi_ dari Konoha, desa tempatnya berasal.

"Eh. A-a-aku hanya jalan-jalan saja kok." jawab Sakura gugup. "

Kau yakin kalau kau bukan mata-mata Konoha?" ucap Kisame curiga.

"Aku ini ninja medis untuk apa jadi mata-mata." balas Sakura sewot.

"Waah jadi kau ini ninja medis? Kebetulan sekali." seru Kisame sumringah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami baru saja pulang dari misi dan sepertinya rekanku ini butuh seorang dokter. Jadi, apakah kau bersedia mengobatinya?"

"Itachi _-san_ terluka?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan terlalu menghormatiku." ia tidak suka gadis itu memanggilnya dengan menambahkan _suffix-san._

"Ah, tidak juga. Kan sudah seharusnya menghormati orang yang lebih tua." ujar Sakura ramah.

"Aku hanyalah seorang ninja buronan yang dibenci semua orang." tutur Itachi.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Ayo kemari biar kuobati lukamu." ucap Sakura seraya menarik lengan Itachi dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon besar nan rindang.

Itachi hanya bisa menurut pada gadis merah jambu itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau masih ada orang dari Konoha yang baik padanya mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada klannya sendiri. Sakura mulai memeriksa pada bagian yang luka. Kemudian ia mengalirkan chakranya untuk mengobati pasien dadakannya itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini orang jahat?" tanya Itachi. "

Aku tahu." jawab Sakura yang masih mengalirkan _chakra_ nya.

"Apa kau juga tahu tentang pembantaian Klan Uchiha?"

"Aku tahu."

"Hn. Lalu untuk apa kau berbuat baik padaku?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Aku hanya melakukannya demi Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Cih. Si bodoh itu."

"Ya si bodoh yang sangat kau sayangi." ucap Sakura seraya menghentikan aliran _chakra_ nya setelah dirasanya luka Itachi sudah mulai pulih.

"Bukankah begitu Itachi _-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"..." Itachi hanya bungkam. Ia tak mampu mengakui bahwa dirinya masih memiliki rasa sayang yang besar kepada adiknya.

"Aku tahu semuanya," ucap Sakura yang membuat Itachi terkejut "tentang pembantaian Klan Uchiha."

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku tahu tentang rahasia desa itu." Sakura menunduk menyesali kelancangannya telah membuka dokumen rahasia desanya.

Puk!

Itachi menepuk ujung kepala Sakura pelan, "Jangan kau beritahukan kepada yang lain." seru Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_ Sakura.

"Hm, aku janji."

"Baguslah."

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kisame yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana.

"Hmm, sudah kok." angguk Sakura tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali." ajak Kisame.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih harus berterima kasih pada gadis ini." seru Itachi.

"Cepatlah, aku menunggumu diujung jalan." ucap Kisame kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua, memberikan _privasi_ kepada _partner_ nya.

Sepeninggal Kisame, mereka berdua masih tak terlihat ingin memulai percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi tampak sedang merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubah _akatsuki_ nya. Sulung Uchiha ini mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kipas berlambang klannya.

"Simpanlah ini untukmu." ucap Itachi seraya menyodorkan kalung itu pada Sakura.

"Waaah cantik sekali." dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya.

"Kalung ini milik ibuku, beliau memberikannya padaku sebelum aku ..." Itachi tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Sudahlah jangan diteruskan. Aku tahu itu sangat berat bagimu."

"Simpanlah ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

"Baiklah aku terima."

Mengingat ia sedang ditunggu oleh partnernya, Itachi segera beranjak berdiri dan pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Kisame. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Itachi hampir lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadis penolongnya itu.

"Apa kau dekat dengan adikku?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, kami rekan satu tim bersama Naruto juga, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan desa." ujar Sakura sedih.

"Oh begitu. Simpan benda itu, dan mintalah izin dari Sasuke kalau kau ingin memakainya. Sampai jumpa, nona."

Sakura masih cengo sambil memandangi liontin berlambang Uchiha tersebut. Otaknya masih belum benar-benar mencerna maksud dari perkataan Itachi sebelum pergi.

 _'Minta izin dari Sasuke, apa maksudnya?'_

 _ **Flashback end**_

..

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang berada di tengah jalan merasakan kehadiran seseorang agak jauh di belakangnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun berhenti, mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia dapat merasakan _chakra_ siapa yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke masih berhenti, menanti gadis yang sedang mengejarnya. Sampai pada saat gadis itu sudah dekat, pemuda uchiha ini malah menyembunyikan aura _chakra_ nya.

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba _chakra_ Sasuke _-kun_ menghilang?" Sakura kebingungan mencari-cari aura _chakra_ Sasuke yang tak ia rasakan lagi.

"SASUKE _-KUUUN_!" Sakura pun berteriak memanggil orang yang ia kejar sedari tadi karena ia sudah lelah berlari belum lagi rasa perih yang saat ini menderanya.

 _De javu!_

Disaat sedang kebingungan, _chakra_ Sasuke kembali ia rasakan tepat di belakangnya. Ia merasakan lagi apa yang pernah ia alami beberapa tahun lalu, di malam kepergian Sasuke ke tempat Orochimaru.

"Hn, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ..." ucap Sakura lega dan berbalik menghadap sang pujaan hati "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." lanjutnya.

"Hn. Katakan."

Sakura merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung pemberian Itachi untuk ditunjukkan pada Sasuke.

"Ini..."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan benda itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terkejut melihat kalung yang di bawa Sakura.

"I-itachi _-san_ yang memberikannya padaku."

"Kau bertemu kakakku?"

"A-aku tidak sengaja bertemu di tepi sungai saat ia sedang terluka dan aku mengobatinya..." jelas Sakura "lalu dia memberiku ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu karena ..."

"Hn?"

"Aku harus dapat izin darimu untuk memakai benda ini." Sakura menunduk malu, pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Berikan kalung itu padaku!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura masih menunduk dan memberikan kalung itu pada Sasuke tanpa mampu menatapnya.

Deg!

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari dadanya. Pria Uchiha itu memakaikan kalung berlambang klannya pada Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun..._ "

"Pakailah."

'Hn. Dia pantas memakainya, ibu.' batin Sasuke seolah sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Sekarang kembalilah, Sakura."

"T-tapi, Sasuke _-kun_ ..." ucap Sakura gugup "izinkan aku ikut denganmu."

"Tidak Sakura! Kau harus tetap tinggal di desa." ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Sakura dan sedikit mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis manis di depannya itu.

"..." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata atas perlakuan Sasuke. Manik hijau emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Tetaplah menungguku, Sakura. Aku akan segera kembali untukmu." kemudian Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibir Sakura.

Semburat merah kembali menghinggap di kedua pipi Sakura. Kecupan itu menandakan kasih sayang seorang Uchiha Sasuke padanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perasaannya selama ini akhirnya terbalas juga. Meski tanpa sebuah pernyataan dalam kata, Sakura sudah mampu memahami apa maksud dari Sasuke barusan.

"Tetaplah menungguku, Sakura."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke _-kun_."

" _Arigatou..._ " sekali lagi sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura bersamaan dengan ucapan terimakasih yang keluar dari mulut pemuda uchiha tersebut.

 _"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."_

..

..

..

..

..

End.


End file.
